


Убийца демонов Такеши

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Series: Texts 2019 [17]
Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 20:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19962685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: О́ни — в японской мифологии — большие, злобные, клыкастые и рогатые человекоподобные демоны мужского пола. Ест человеческое мясо. Кидзё — демоны, что и о́ни, только женского пола.





	Убийца демонов Такеши

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с конкурса сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten заявка 667 ориджинал фикшен

...На заре, когда ещё даже петухи не начали воспевать на всю округу о начале нового дня, к окраине деревушки подходил путник.   
Он был одет в совершенно обычное кимоно тёмно—серого цвета, а на голове его была соломенная шляпа. Парень всегда надвигал её, скрывая лицо, пряча ото всех повязку на левом глазу. Слева, на шёлковой ленте висела спрятанная в ножнах катана. На правом плече был небольшой кулёк с вещами.   
Путник хотел пройти мимо деревушки и идти дальше, как вдруг на дорогу панически крича выбежала девушка:  
— Помогите! — Не переставая рыдала она, споткнувшись и едва не сбив незнакомца. Тот ловко поймал девушку, тем самым спасая её от падения на землю. Кимоно девицы было светло-голубого цвета, запачканное и порванное в нескольких местах, а длинные чёрные волосы растрёпаны. Бледная же кожа создавала с локонами неописуемый контраст, подчёркивая её красоту. Только перепуганный взгляд тёмно-карих глаз несколько портил образ. — Меня преследует о́ни!  
—Что? — невозмутимо переспросил её путник. Голос парня был бархатный, успокаивающий. — О́ни? Вы уверены в этом?  
— Да! Я точно знаю, что это был он! — Девица выпрямилась, стала умоляюще смотреть на него. — Он там!.. В лесу!  
Услышав крики, местные начали выходить из домов, дабы выяснить, что же случилось.  
— Я уверен, что вам просто показалось... — Начал было он, но та чуть ли не оглушила очередным криком.  
— Пожалуйста! Убейте его!.. — Крича навзрыд, девушка повисла на путнике. Она снова громко заревела, вымаливая помощь. — Я вас отблагодарю!  
Сначала вышла всего пара человек, но спустя несколько минут вокруг путника и девушки образовалась толпа. Люди шушукалась, и косо поглядывали на этих двоих.  
«Уши решили погреть? — Думал парень. — Видимо, выбора у меня теперь нет.»  
— Хорошо... — Тяжко выдохнул он. — Где вы его видели?  
Стоило девушке услышать согласие, как слёзы перестали литься из её глаз, и она быстро смахнула их с лица рукавом своего кимоно. Её прекрасное лицо украсила улыбка.  
— Пойдёмте, — она обняла его руку, крепко вцепившись в рукав, — Я вам покажу!  
Толпа умолкла и разошлась в разные стороны. Девица потянула незнакомца за собой, ведя того к другому краю деревушки. К лесу. Как только они скрылись за углом ближайшего дома, толпа местных зашумела снова.  
— Этот чужеземец... Он погибнет от её рук... — Прокряхтела низенькая бабулька, и к ней повернулось несколько человек, прислушиваясь к её увещеваниям. — Она не человек вовсе.  
— А ведь действительно, — отозвалась стоявшая рядом со старухой девушка, — она не из нашей деревни, да и парня, которого она потащила в лес, я тоже раньше не видела.  
Погода начала резко меняться. На чистое небо стали наплывать грозовые тучи, предвещая нечто неприятное, плохое. Тем временем, парочка, если их так можно назвать, подходила к лесу. Девушка о чём—то говорила, только вот путник её не слушал.  
«Может ли это быть тот самый о́ни, который убил мою мать?» — погряз в размышлениях молодой человек.  
Перед глазами тут же возникла ужасная картина из прошлого: полуразрушенный дом, а внутри него... Но тут от мрачных размышлений отвлек голос девицы, который прозвучал довольно близко.  
— А? Что? — Путник резко остановился и начал осматриваться вокруг, затем перевёл взгляд на девушку. — Вы ко мне обращались?  
— Да. — Девица кивнула, после чего продолжила вести незнакомца вглубь леса. — Почему вы согласились?  
— Потому что, вы шум подняли в округе с утра пораньше. Не хотелось иметь больше проблем. — Признался парень ей.   
«А также, шанс обнаружить того самого о́ни.» — Пронеслось у него в голове, однако это он не стал озвучивать девушке.  
— Хорошо. — Она замедлилась. Видимо, они уже были близки к месту. — А что вы делали в моей деревне? Мимо проходили? Вы путешествуете по разным деревням? А что с глазом случилось?  
Спутник же негромко засмеялся со шквала вопросов.  
— А вот тебе необязательно всё знать про меня.  
— Ясненько... — Слегка расстроившись, протянула она и остановилась. — Как тогда звать моего спасителя, если не секрет?  
— Моё имя Такеши. — Тот взглянул на неё ещё раз и спросил: — Мы рядом? — Он кивнул вглубь леса и задал ещё один вопрос: — Он там, впереди?  
Девица кивнула, а он лишь скинул с плеча кулёк и снял с себя соломенную шляпу. Чёрные волосы упали на плечи, чуть прикрыв лопатки.  
— Присмотри за моими вещами, хорошо? — Парень попросил у неё об одолжении и сразу же двинулся дальше.  
Такеши храбро шёл вглубь чащи. Он тихо крался между деревьев, ожидая увидеть что угодно, кроме как... Пустоты? Как бы далеко он не зашёл, преследовавшего девушку о́ни тут не было. Даже намёка на его присутствие. Деревья не были повалены, да и следы более крупной стопы, нежели человеческая, отсутствовали. Парень пожал плечами и повернул обратно, собираясь вернуться к девушке. Начался дождь.  
— Что же, не повезло... — Констатировал он, подходя к месту, где его должны были ждать, но вот только спутницы там не было. Парень начал оглядываться вокруг. — И где она?  
Внезапно его оглушил раскат грома, а дождь обернулся в ливень. Путник слегка вздрогнул.  
«Как и тогда...» — Такеши снова погрузился в далёкие болезненные воспоминания. Не желая больше здесь оставаться он, схватил свои вещи и отправился на поиски девушки. Среди нескончаемого потока капель он уловил силуэт, чем—то отдалённо напоминающий человеческий. Парень медленно подкрался к нему, и спросил:  
— Простите, вы не видели тут... — Но парень не договорил. Он внимательно присмотрелся к силуэту. И он был чуть ли не в два раза больше чем сам Такеши. Перед ним определённо стоял великан, однако на нём было подозрительно знакомое кимоно.  
«О́ни? Нет... Не о́ни, это...» — Он откинул вещи в сторону и вытащил катану из ножен, готовясь к атаке великана.  
Силуэт же повернулся к парню. Это была женщина. Волосы её были похожи на чёрные патлы, а лицо ужасно искажено. Огромные клыки, ярко-жёлтые глаза, два кривых рога на широком лбу. Лицо же смертельно бледное. На руках и ногах — длинные ногти, скорее напоминающие когти.  
— Так ты значит и есть, тот самый о́ни? — Такаши был сейчас как никогда серьёзный. — Точнее, кидзё? Совсем оголодала и решила мной подкрепиться?  
— Да! — Ответила великанша. Её голос был до мерзости писклявый, чуть ли не ухо режущий, а лицо в ярости искривлено. — Я так давно не ела, что решила сунуться в ближайшую деревню, дабы подкрепиться! А тут ты как раз идёшь! Поем наконец-то!  
Ливень всё не думал прекращаться. Кидзё двинулась на парня, намереваясь атаковать. Он же, крепко сжав в руке катану, приготовился к битве с разбушевавшимся демоном. Великанша, оказавшись ближе к Такеши, подпрыгнула вверх, намереваясь ударить парня когтями правой руки, но тот отскочил в сторону. Однако, острые когти всё же его зацепили — кидзё задела повязку на левом глазу, разрезав её пополам. Та упала на землю, открыв взору демона красный глаз парня.  
— А—ха—ха! — Мерзко засмеялся демон, как только увидел глаз Такеши. — Так ты, как я! Ты начал уже превращаться в о́ни! Ты ничем не лучше! Скоро ты станешь таким же, как и я!  
Парень начинал злиться, ведь кидзё насмехалась над ним. В ярости он прокричал:  
—Замолчи! — И кинулся на неё, замахнувшись катаной.  
Для Такеши завязался бой не на жизнь, а насмерть. Округу наполнили звуки: жуткий смех демона, яростные крики парня и лязг метала, пока в один момент всё резко не умолкло, и завершилось всё истошным криком кидзё.  
Парень стоял, задрав голову, подставляя лицо каплям дождя. Тело поверженного демона было у него в ногах.  
«Ливень... Как и тогда...» — Воспоминания накрыли его с новой силой...  
Такеши с друзьями весь день гулял по своей деревне и теперь бежал домой. Вечером их внезапно застал врасплох ливень, и все детишки вмиг разбежались. Примчавшись к месту, которое он звал своим домом, Такеши увидел лишь полуразрушенное здание. Когда он уходил, с домом было всё в порядке.  
—Мама? — Крикнул он, смотря по сторонам. Мальчик, недолго думая, вошёл в полуразрушенный дом. — Ты здесь?  
Пройдя чуть дальше, он увидел страшную картину, навсегда отпечатавшуюся в памяти бедного ребёнка. Женщина была мертва, а рядом был о́ни, меняющийся в человека. Демон повернулся к мальчику. Это был его отец.  
— Папа?! — Мальчик в страхе попятился назад, когда его отец начал к нему подходить. — А что с ма-а... ма-а... — Мальчик заикался.  
— Такеши, — начал демон говорить, — слушай внимательно: однажды, ты станешь демоном, как и я. Это у тебя в крови. Когда станешь таким же — найди меня, и мы с тобой поговорим. Ты узнаешь, почему я убил твою маму. А пока...  
После этой фразы мальчик плохо понимал происходящее, до того момента, пока отец в один момент его не вырубил. Когда он очнулся, демона уже не было рядом. Как и тела матери.   
— Отец... — Тихо начал говорить мальчик, разрывая тишину. — Нет... Демон, который убил мою маму... Как только я найду тебя, то обязательно убью!  
Такеши сорвался на крик и заплакал. В тот день он дал себе клятву, что отыщет убийцу матери. И расквитается с ним.  
Открыв глаза, парень одним махом стряхнул алые капли с катаны и убрал её в ножны. Он подошёл к своим вещам и взял их, а после поспешил убраться из леса. Дождь всё ещё продолжал идти. Внезапно рядом с ним возник маленький мальчик, словно из ниоткуда, на голове которого был старый сломанный зонт, а в руках он держал бумажный фонарь. Это был дух — Амэфури—кодзо.  
— Решил меня сопроводить? — Спросил Такеши у мальчика.   
Тот лишь кивнул в ответ. Они молча шли обратно, выходя из чащи леса.  
Что дальше ждало Такеши? Ответа он, к сожалению, не знал. Единственное, что он точно знал — ему надо найти того демона, до того, как он сам станет монстром. А затем — убить.


End file.
